Slowly por Kiitsuo Traducción autorizada
by UMonoceros
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky tarda en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, e incluso es aún más lento para llegar a un acuerdo con ellos.


Notas traductora: Este fic es un oneshot, por lo que NO EXISTEN más capítulos, no insista. Pueden leer el original en ingles en el siguiente link /works/11526066

Tambien adjunto el tumblr de la autora .com

Muchas gracias como siembre por su beteo a Meliza y a Jess, no sé que haría sin ustedes!

* * *

— ¿Este es su nuevo apartamento? Está vacío como el infierno — dice Yuri, completamente impresionado al ver por primera vez el nuevo apartamento de Viktor y Yuuri.

—¡Oh, Yurio! ¡Nos hieres! —Viktor finge dramatismo, y Yuuri lo empuja en un gesto lúdico para que se calle antes de que realmente empiece a lloriquear. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos puede negar la verdad. Su nuevo pequeño hogar es bastante estéril. Los elementos esenciales están allí, muebles elegantes y modernos, probablemente del viejo apartamento de Viktor, pero algo parecido a un toque personal, estaba completamente ausente.

Yuri rueda los ojos y se burla de la mención de su apodo.

— Supongo que no se puede evitar. Ustedes solo se mudaron aquí hace, ¿qué? ¿Una semana o algo así?

— Dos semanas y media — Yuuri responde, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de Viktor, y en ese momento, Yuri ve el flash de total satisfacción y orgullo en sus ojos. No ve a menudo esa mirada en los ojos de Yuuri, pero cada vez que lo hace, su aliento se atora en su garganta y su corazón se hincha. Es un regalo, de verdad. Oh, qué no daría por verlo más a menudo. Viktor es realmente afortunado, afortunado de poder ver esa mirada en los ojos de Yuuri mucho más a menudo de lo que Yuri jamás podrá verlo, y es afortunado de ser el único que puede hacerlo.

Yuri sabe que nunca será tan afortunado, o tan importante en el gran esquema de las cosas. Oh, cómo lo anhela sin embargo. Los celos son una bestia fea y los siente alzando su fea cabeza. Eso no es lo que quiere, en absoluto. ¡Merece disfrutar de este momento con ellos, maldita sea!

— Oye, Viktor, ve y trae un poco de té — dice Yuri.

—¡Ya me está mandando en mi nuevo hogar! ¡¿Quién le enseñó tales modales?!

— Aprendí mis modales del mejor— responde, y Yuuri no puede evitar reír en acuerdo. Viktor sabe que ha perdido esta pelea, y se aleja a la cocina para preparar un poco de té.

Los tres se establecen en la sala de estar, intercambiando bromas y poniéndose al día unos con otros. No es que pasaran mucho tiempo sin hablar entre ellos, pero después de verse todos los días durante bastante tiempo, pasar unas semanas sin hablar en persona se sentía como eones. Mensajes de texto y llamadas telefónicas, simplemente no tienen el mismo ambiente. Dado el riguroso régimen de entrenamiento de Yuri y el hecho de que tanto Yuuri como Viktor se mantienen muy ocupados desde que se retiraron del patinaje competitivo, deja a los tres atados por el tiempo entre sí. El hecho de que Yuri pudiera pasar un par de horas era un pequeño milagro en sí mismo.

— ¡Yuuri es tan afortunado! — Viktor se lamenta— ¡Él tiene que pasar todo el día con niños lindos y adorables y les enseña cómo patinar! ¿Pero yo? ¡Me quedo atrapado entrenando adolescentes que no escuchan! Oh, Yakov, ¡cuánto lo siento! ¡Por favor, Yuri, pídele perdón a Yakov por mi comportamiento cuando era adolescente! Te lo ruego. Y Yuri ¡Te disculpas también!

— ¡Ve a disculparte tú!. Estoy demasiado ocupado para hacer tu trabajo sucio. — Yuri rueda sus ojos mientras sorbe la taza de té que Viktor ha preparado con tanta gracia para ellos. Había extrañado esto, pasar tiempo con Yuuri y Viktor en privado, donde pueden simplemente tontear entre ellos. Es un recuerdo de los dos años que pasaron entrenando juntos, los tres en San Petersburgo.

El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido para su gusto. Los tres parecen olvidar que tienen cosas que hacer a la mañana siguiente, pero a regañadientes deciden que es hora de que Yuri regrese a casa si alguno de ellos quiere ser un miembro productivo de la sociedad a la mañana siguiente.

Decir adiós es siempre la parte más difícil, especialmente cuando no saben la próxima vez que van a llegar a pasar tiempo juntos.

Antes de que Yuri se vaya, Yuuri lo envuelve en un abrazo, al que Viktor se une.

— Yurio, ven cuando quieras. Siempre eres bienvenido aquí.

— Sólo si dejas de llamarme por ese estúpido apodo — dice, apoyándose en los dos. No hay malicia en su voz, es mera formalidad en este punto.

— Oh, sé que volverás, no importa cómo te llame. No estás engañando a nadie.

Y era verdad. Yuri no tardaría en invadir su nuevo apartamento. No es que les importe, sin embargo, siempre parece mucho más animado con él alrededor. Las cosas no eran las mismas sin él, y los días que él no está allí, ambos sentían como si algo faltara. Que era lo que estaba faltando, era algo que nunca quisieron mencionar.

— Deberían decorar su casa — dice Yuri uno de los días que había llegado sin previo aviso. Estaba descansando en el sofá, con los pies en la mesa de café. — Es tan aburrido y deprimente aquí, como si ustedes ni siquiera vivieran aquí. ¿No me digan que les gusta esa mierda del minimalismo?

— ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? — Yuuri pregunta mientras se sienta en el suelo con Makkachin.

— No sé, pongan algunas fotos o algo así.

Viktor levanta la vista del libro que estaba distraídamente leyendo.

— Realmente deberíamos poner unas fotos. Lástima que Yuuri dejó sus fotos en Japón, y las mías están en la casa de mis padres.

Yuri saca los pies de la mesa, los planta firmemente en el suelo y mira a los dos.

— Ustedes necesitan algo para animar su casa. Pueden devolverlas cuando tengan propias. Ya estoy preparado para rebatirles si dicen que no.

Yuuri no puede evitar reírse de la determinación de Yuri de que ellos decoren su casa.

— No tenemos otra opción entonces, ¿verdad Viktor?

— No soñaría con decirle que no a Yuri una vez que algo se le mete en la cabeza. Sería como decir no a una pared de ladrillo. Imposible.

Estaba arreglado. La próxima vez que estuvieran todos libres, decorarían su casa con lo que Yuri les trajera.

Lo que no esperaban era que Yuri les trajera tanto. La siguiente vez que fue, llegó más temprano que de costumbre, y trajo una bolsa llena de varios años de fotos sentimentales de ellos antes y durante su tiempo en Rusia juntos. No eran sólo fotos de ellos, sino de sus amigos, de la boda de Viktor y Yuuri, de los lugares a los que han viajado durante la competencia. Demonios, incluso les trajo chucherías que había acumulado durante sus viajes.

— Esto es importante para mí, así que es mejor que lo traten bien y me lo devuelvan una vez que consigan su propia mierda para decorar — les advierte Yuri.

Viktor está simplemente sorprendido por la cantidad de cosas que tenía Yuri.

— Wow, no tenía ni idea de que eras una persona tan sentimental — dice, mirándole resplandeciente y ganándose un "jodete"' de Yuri.

Los tres pasaron la mañana y una gran parte de la tarde caminando por el carril de sus recuerdos juntos mientras decoraban. Algunas cosas que se habían olvidado por completo, sólo para que los recuerdos sean revividos por pequeños detalles en las fotos. El proceso para terminar fue lento, pero se divirtieron independientemente de lo lento que fue su progreso.

— Ahhh Yurio, tu cabello solía ser tan largo cuando patinábamos juntos — dice Yuuri mientras se estira para pasar los dedos por el cabello de Yuri. — Casi he olvidado lo bonito que te veías con el pelo más largo.

Yuri bruscamente detiene lo que estaba haciendo y de inmediato siente su cara calentándose y mira hacia otro lado para ocultar su rostro enrojecido de Yuuri.

— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?— Gruñe. Sin embargo, no se aparta del contacto de Yuuri.

— Mira, es la foto de los tres en el podio durante tu segundo año compitiendo en Seniors. Tu pelo era tan largo en ese entonces.

— Oh sí. Ese fue el año en que ganaste tu primer oro, ¿verdad? — Si Yuri hubiera perdido su oro con cualquier otro patinador, habría estado enojado. Pero de alguna manera ganar plata contra Yuuri, no parecía tan malo. Era aceptable, eso es seguro.

— Oh sí... y gané mi primer bronce ese año — dice Viktor.

— Ah sí, un solitario bronce entre un campo de oro. Qué desgracia para ti.

Viktor se ríe del sarcasmo de Yuri.

— No me importa. Ganaste un oro, y entonces mi Yuuri ganó un oro. Me alegro de compartir la gloria con mis dos personas favoritas. No lo preferiría de otra manera — dice atrapando a los dos en un abrazo amistoso.

— Ugh, eres tan sentimental. Es asqueroso — Aun así, a pesar de su protesta, no se aleja de los brazos de Viktor.

 _Mis dos personas favoritas_... ¿Era realmente una de las personas favoritas de Viktor? ¿Viktor realmente lo veía como alguien importante en su vida? Parecía irrazonable de creer, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo importante que era Yuuri para Viktor. No había forma de que fuera igualmente importante, especialmente teniendo en cuenta su relación bastante turbulenta desde que Yuri era más joven. Sus emociones estaban haciendo cosas raras dentro de él de nuevo, y quería que se detuvieran más que nada.

Por suerte, Yuuri viene al rescate.

— No creo que seas quién para hablar, Yurio. Tienes más sentimentalidades que las combinadas por Viktor y yo.

No puede dejar de rodar los ojos.

— Oh joder, Katsudon. Sin mí, ni siquiera tendrías fotos de tu maldita boda en tu casa. Tu propia boda. ¡Ustedes dos deberían agradecerme!

— Gracias, Yurio — dice Yuuri con voz descarada y Viktor le imita inmediatamente.

Yuri sólo gime. ¿Por qué los estaba ayudando de nuevo?

Por ahora, sus emociones se mantienen sofocadas y no le destrozan las entrañas. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, espera que eso no vuelva a comenzar. Primero, esos extraños celos sobre Viktor al ver a Yuuri verdaderamente feliz, y ahora sentimientos extraños sobre ser una de las personas favoritas de Viktor junto a su propio esposo. Qué diablos estaba mal con él.

Afortunadamente, el resto del día pasó sin que se despierten extrañas cosas dentro de él.

Más tarde esa noche, mientras yacía en la cama tratando de dormir, Yuri no puede evitar pensar en esos extraños sentimientos. Uf, siempre le habían hecho cosas raras. Estúpido Yuuri y su amabilidad, estúpido Viktor y sus promesas incumplidas y su afán de arreglar las cosas entre ellos. Estúpido él por tener sentimientos. Estúpido, estúpidos todos...

Desafortunadamente, como Viktor había estado ocupado entrenando a sus rudos adolescentes y preparándolos para la temporada de competencia, Yuuri había estado ocupado con sus lecciones, y Yuri decidió dedicar un tiempo extra en la pista para prepararse para su propia temporada competitiva, los tres realmente no pasaron mucho tiempo juntos.

Viktor y Yuuri, sin embargo, se hacían tiempo para llamar a Yuri para asegurarse de que no estuviera practicando demasiado, como siempre lo hacía.

Yuri había estado holgazaneando en el sofá, jugando a un videojuego pero sin prestarle mucha atención. Su mente se centraba en otras cosas, y cuando sonó su teléfono celular, casi no lo oyó. Tampoco está de humor para hablar con la gente, pero cuando ve el nombre de Yuuri en la identificación de la persona que llama, de repente se siente extasiado y salta para aceptar la llamada. Él los saluda, quizás un poco demasiado entusiasta.

—¡Hola, Yurio!— Dice Yuuri, e inmediatamente Viktor le sigue.

— Yuuuuri ~ ¡Parece que nos extrañas!

Deben tenerlo en el altavoz del teléfono.

Su cara se calienta por la acusación de Viktor. Es cierto, los extrañó, maldito sea por ser tan obvio. Como sea, al menos no están allí para verlo. Él puede sonrojarse por lo que contiene su corazón en la privacidad de su propio hogar.

— Ah, como si eso pasara —responde Yuri, y ambos lo toman como un _sí, los he extrañado tanto que pretendo que no._

Los tres conversan un rato, y de alguna manera terminan hablando sobre uno de los adolescentes que Viktor actualmente está entrenando.

— Una de mis chicas me recuerda a ti, Yuri — había comenzado Viktor. — Ella es muy talentosa y muy terca. Ella insiste en hacer saltos para los que físicamente no está preparada. ¿La peor parte? Ella los hace muy bien, insiste en que eso es prueba suficiente para que yo pueda permitirlos.

— Parece que necesitas una gran estrella patinadora para llegar a un acuerdo con ella, luego se detendrá.

Oh, Yuri no extrañaba para nada esos días donde su habilidad se desarrollaba más rápido que su cuerpo.

— Sí, y luego la abandonará y se mudará a un país extranjero y ella terminará siguiéndole a dicho país extranjero. Entonces, ¡¿qué haré?!

— Bueno, afortunadamente no todos son tan impulsivos e irresponsables como tú, así que eso no sucederá en primer lugar.

Tomó un tiempo, pero Yuri ya no estaba enojado o amargado por la ruptura de la promesa de Viktor. No estaba seguro de si era hora de curar sus heridas, o porque le encantaba ver lo felices que estaban Viktor y Yuuri, pero ha llegado a aceptarlo por lo que es. Gran parte de él desea poder hacerlos felices en la forma en que se hacen felices, en la forma en que lo hacen feliz, pero sabe que eso es imposible. Están casados, y realmente no lo necesitan cuando se tienen el uno al otro.

Si sólo él pudiera llegar a aceptar eso también.

La risa de Yuuri en el fondo lo saca de sus pensamientos.

— Oye, también eres bastante impulsivo, persiguiendo a Viktor a Japón así. No le des todo el crédito a Viktor.

— En mi defensa, tenía quince años. ¡Se supone que eres y debes ser impulsivo a esa edad!

— Noooo — se queja repentinamente Viktor — No quiero pensar en cómo será cuando tenga quince años... si se parece a mí o a Yuri a los quince... no... no quiero ser más un entrenador! ¡Yuuri! ¡Cambia de trabajo conmigo!

— No, éste es tu karma por hacer que Yakov se vuelva calvo. Pronto, Yuri obtendrá su karma también. — Yuuri sonó tan presumido.

Su conversación continuó por un tiempo más, ya que perdieron la noción del tiempo, y no es hasta que uno de ellos comienza a bostezar en el teléfono que se dan cuenta de que han estado hablando durante dos horas.

— Ven a visitarnos pronto, ¿de acuerdo? — Le dice Yuuri mientras dicen adiós.

—Sí, no es lo mismo sin ti aquí — agrega Viktor.

Algo sobre la forma en que Viktor lo dice hace que el corazón de Yuri se detenga en su pecho. De repente se siente hiper consciente de sus sentimientos hacia ellos.

— Trataré de pasar pronto, lo prometo— dice. Si Dios es real, no escucharán los sentimientos en su voz, o al menos no lo señalará.

Afortunadamente, ninguno de los dos lo menciona.

— ¡Bien! — Dice Yuuri, y Yuri prácticamente puede escucharlo sonriendo— Cuídate, Yurio. Te amamos.

— ¡De verdad lo hacemos! Buenas noches, Yura.

Ahora es extremadamente consciente de sus sentimientos y pensamientos clamando en su cabeza, y siente como si su corazón se matara a golpes. Es sorprendente cómo una simple frase de dos palabras puede joderlo tanto.

— ¡Buenas noches! — Se las arregla para decir, y presiona el botón de finalización de llamada antes de que puedan darle más sentimientos estúpidos.

Ambos lo aman, de alguna manera oír eso hace que su propio amor no correspondido por ellos sea mucho más insoportable. Lo aman, los dos lo extrañan, no creen que su casa sea igual sin él. Oh, cómo él también los ama y los extraña tanto y no quiere separarse de sus vidas de la misma manera que están separados unos de otros. Sin embargo, no lo dicen de la misma manera en que él lo hace con ellos. No hay forma.

Ugh. A la mierda los sentimientos. Él no los necesita. Todo lo que puede hacer es meter la cara en una almohada y gemir.

Fiel a su promesa, Yuri va a verlos apenas una semana después, una tarde, sin previo aviso.

— ¡Yura! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Dice Viktor cuando abre la puerta y es recibido con Yuri sosteniendo varias bolsas de compras.

— Tenía ganas de cocinar — dice, encogiéndose de hombros. — Quiero decir, siempre cocino para mí, pero nada especial. Ten — Pone las bolsas en los brazos de Viktor — Deja la mierda para más tarde. No sé dónde guardas las cosas.

Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar si estaba bien usar su cocina, sabía que iban a decir que sí.

Yuuri sale de su habitación, y es bastante obvio que alguien estaba teniendo un día de ocio. Todavía está vestido con su pijama con el pelo recogido en un moño desordenado. Él ni siquiera tiene sus lentes puestos. Tan desaliñado como va, Yuri no puede evitar pensar en lo lindo y atractivo que se ve. ¿Realmente el cabello de Yuuri se había puesto tan largo? No se había dado cuenta antes, pero ahora era tan obvio, y la necesidad de jugar con su cabello hace que los dedos de Yuri se contraigan.

— ¿Viktor? — Yuri puede ver a Yuuri entrecerrar los ojos en la distancia. — ¿Quién está aquí?

Viktor inmediatamente se da la vuelta y grita:

— ¡Yuri está aquí! ¡Creo que nos va a preparar la cena más tarde!

Sólo toma unos segundos para que la cara de Yuuri pase de estar soñolienta a verse emocionada.

— ¡Oh! ¡Yurio! No sabía que vendrías hoy, pero sí, por favor, ¡prepáranos la cena!

— Corrección: estoy cocinando la cena de Viktor, porque él no me llama por nombres estúpidos.

— ¡Aww, no seas malo conmigo! — A pesar de los gruñidos de Yuri, Yuuri se acerca y lo envuelve en un abrazo, — No harías eso. Me amas demasiado para no alimentarme.

Y siendo la persona predecible que es, Yuri termina abrazándolo y murmurando:

— Sí, sí... lo que sea que digas, Katsudon.

Poco después, Yuuri se excusa para cambiarse de ropa, dándoles tiempo para ponerse al día mientras Viktor guarda los víveres de Yuri.

Por supuesto, lo primero que Viktor termina preguntando es:

— Entonces, ¿qué nos piensas hacer? Esta carne se ve muy bien.

— Zharkoye — responde Yuri — He estado experimentando con la receta de mi abuelo y necesito conejillos de Indias.

— Bueno, Yuuri y yo felizmente seremos voluntarios si significa que ninguno de los dos tenemos que cocinar esta noche. A decir verdad, tampoco tenemos mucho que cocinar, ya que hemos estado demasiado ocupados y demasiado perezosos para ir a la tienda.

Él no puede evitar sonreír ante eso.

— Entonces deberías agradecerme por pasar sin avisar y salvarte de tu pereza.

Una cosa en particular que llama la atención de Yuri acerca de su cocina, aparte del amplio espacio en el mostrador con el que sólo puede soñar tener, es la multitud de dibujos de niños en su refrigerador, todos con diferentes niveles de habilidad.

Por supuesto, tiene que preguntar por ellos, pero Viktor parece leer su mente y responder por él.

— Los estudiantes de Yuuri los dibujaron. Sabes que les enseña a patinar a los niños pequeños, y bueno, a todos realmente les gusta. Creo que el mayor tiene unos siete u ocho años.

Escuchar que los estudiantes de Yuuri lo aman lo suficiente como para dibujarle cosas, eso sólo calienta el corazón de Yuri. Realmente, no puede pensar en un trabajo más perfecto para él. Él siempre ha sido paciente y lleno de calidez y amor. Está contento de que esos niños afortunados tengan a alguien tan comprensivo como Yuuri introduciéndolos al patinaje.

— Ya veo, y te quedas atascado con tus adolescentes malcriados que no escuchan, ¿verdad?

— Sí. Realmente me encanta trabajar con ellos. Es gratificante cuando realmente escuchan o cuando lo hacen en sus competiciones. Todos trabajan muy duro, y creo que llegarán lejos.

En realidad, Viktor es lo suficientemente terco como para trabajar con adolescentes malcriados, pero también lo suficientemente alentador como para motivarlos sin hacer que sus cabezas se llenen de ego. Dios sabe que Viktor lo ha contactado más de una vez durante su juventud cuando Yakov no pudo poner en su cabeza sentido común, porque él también fue un terco adolescente malcriado que pensó que lo sabía todo simplemente porque la gente lo alababa.

Además, siempre ha prosperado en competiciones. Es natural que ayude a pavimentar la leyenda del patinaje artístico de la próxima generación.

Ambos terminan charlando en la cocina, hablando sobre los estudiantes de Viktor y las próximas competencias de Yuri. Tan absortos en la conversación están, que ninguno de ellos se da cuenta de que el pobre Yuuri se quedó solo viendo la televisión en la sala de estar.

Cuando ambos se disculpan tímidamente, Yuuri solo se ríe y dice:

— No, está bien. Parecía que estaban teniendo una buena conversación, y me gusta que los dos se lleven bien, especialmente porque no siempre fue así.

Como siempre, los tres se deslizan en la conversación con demasiada facilidad, y el tiempo se les escapa hasta que Yuri maldice a mitad de las frases y se da cuenta de que ¡mierda tiene que cocinar! Se lanza a la cocina, sólo para darse cuenta rápidamente de que no tiene idea de dónde están las cosas. Afortunadamente, Yuuri parece haber anticipado que esto sucedería, ya que lo sigue rápidamente. Después de que Yuri se orienta en su cocina, Yuuri es inmediatamente expulsado con el mensaje explícito de:

— Tú y Viktor se van de la cocina hasta que todo termine.

Después de todo, la cocina es el santuario de Yuri y aunque esta no es su cocina per se, sigue siendo una cocina, por lo que es sólo suya. Cocinar es su elemento cuando está fuera del hielo, tanto que ni siquiera se avergüenza cuando piensa en cuán repugnantemente doméstica es toda la situación. Simplemente apareció sin anunciarse en la casa de dos personas que le transmiten sentimientos de simpatía tan terriblemente horribles, complicados y cálidos, todo mientras decía que iba a prepararles la cena, utilizando para ello una versión de una de las muchas recetas de su abuelo. Maldita sea, el abuelo siempre decía que alimentar a alguien era la llave de su corazón, ¡así que aliméntalo! Iba a ganarlos a ambos, y mantenerlos a los dos.

Para cuándo estuvo listo y sirve, todo lo que Yuri puede hacer es esperar ansiosamente que lo prueben.

— Huele genial, ¿qué es? — Pregunta Yuuri mientras se sientan a comer.

Viktor responde de inmediato.

— Es un guiso ruso tradicional. Lo hice algunas veces para ti, pero ya puedo decir que el de Yuri será mejor que el mío.

— Es la receta de mi abuelo, pero con algunos de mis propios cambios que he agregado a lo largo de los años — Por alguna razón desconocida, Yuri de repente se siente avergonzado admitiendo eso, como si acabara de ser totalmente transparente en su intención.

Sin embargo, la timidez es de corta duración, y se deleita con la alegría cuando piden una segunda porción, y Viktor incluso va por un pequeño tercio mientras lo bañan en cumplidos. Si tan sólo pudiera cocinar para ellos todos los días...

Mientras están sentados allí en la mesa, Yuuri encuentra la oportunidad de decir:

— Nunca lo creerías sólo con mirarlo, pero Viktor en realidad ahora tiene un poco de barriga.

Viktor se detiene de inmediato y mira a Yuuri con horror avergonzado.

—¡Yuuri! ¡No le digas cosas tan embarazosas a Yuri!

— No. Me gusta. Es suave, blando y lindo.

— ¡Yuraaa! — Viktor comienza a gimotear — ¡Haz que se detenga! ¡Me está avergonzando!

Yuri simplemente los mira divertido.

— No, los papeles se han volteado. Estás así por tu propia mano.

Viktor es el que se ofrece a limpiar la cocina, y Yuri está agradecido de eso porque a pesar de que le encanta cocinar, odia la limpieza después. Además, le da un poco de tiempo a solas con Yuuri. Los dos se sientan en el sofá de la sala de estar, tal vez un poco demasiado cerca, tocando las caderas y los hombros. Normalmente estar tan cerca de alguien podría volver loco a Yuri, pero Yuuri... Yuuri es diferente. Viktor también. Se sientan en un silencio cómodo, y Yuri ni siquiera se estremece o se asusta cuando Yuuri apoya su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, asintiendo con la cabeza en un ligero sueño mientras envuelve su brazo alrededor del brazo de Yuri y lo acerca un poco más.

Posiblemente Yuuri es sólo un durmiente pegajoso, pero en este punto a Yuri ni siquiera le importa. Él le da la bienvenida al afecto, y cuando el impulso de apoyarse en Yuuri lo golpea, ni siquiera lucha contra él. Se inclina hacia él, y pronto descubre que él también se duerme.

Cuando Viktor termina de limpiar la cocina, entra en la sala de estar y los acurrucados mientras duermen. La vista hace que sus labios se curven en una pequeña sonrisa, y su aliento se atrapa en su pecho. Quizás haya una pequeña esperanza de que tal vez, Yuri los ame también en la forma en que ambos han tenido miedo de transmitir.

Yuri se despierta más tarde y se encuentra a sí mismo entre ellos, el brazo de Viktor envuelto alrededor de su cintura mientras Viktor lo abraza y su propio brazo se entrelaza con el de Yuuri. Mira a su alrededor y los encuentra a los dos despiertos, lo que significa que ambos lo han abrazado mientras dormía. Por supuesto, debería sentirse avergonzado o molesto, pero no lo está y deja un agujero ardiente en su corazón donde anhela despertarse así para siempre, entre ellos de esta manera.

— Los dos nos quedamos dormidos, ¿no?— Yuuri dice cuando siente que Yuri se despierta.

— Sí... creo que lo hicimos — Yuri siente que sus mejillas se sonrojan. No por vergüenza, sino por lo íntimo que se siente con ellos. Todo está muy cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos de su alcance.

— Pareces cansado, ¿te quieres ir? — Pregunta Viktor, aunque nada le gustaría más que Yuri se quedase con ellos, y sabe que Yuuri siente lo mismo.

El deseo de quedarse con los dos, permanecer en el sofá y apoyarse en ellos y dejarse abrazar y acariciar es fuerte. Nunca sus sentimientos por ellos ardieron tan intensamente, y nunca se habían sentido tan correspondidos. Tal vez ellos entienden... tal vez ellos sienten lo mismo. Pero es esperar demasiado, porque si él está equivocado, el rechazo sería demasiado fuerte y luego no tendría nada.

— Sí, probablemente debería irme — dice, tanto como le duele.

— Desearíamos que pudieras quedarte — dice Yuuri mientras se desenvuelve de Yuri.

— Lo hacemos. Ven a hacernos la cena, y la próxima vez, quédate en la noche, ¿de acuerdo? — Viktor le dice mientras los tres se dirigen a la puerta para acompañar a Yuri afuera.

Yuri mira hacia otro lado, incapaz de encontrarse con ninguna de sus caras.

— Sí... me gustaría eso, mucho — murmura.

— Cuídate — Mientras Viktor dice eso, cepilla el flequillo crecido que cubre la cara de Yuri y besa suavemente su frente mientras lo abraza. Después de soltarlo, Yuuri lo abraza también, y lo besa en la mejilla también antes de que diga su último adiós y buenas noches.

Es tarde en la noche y estaba tan somnoliento antes, pero ahora Yuri se siente completamente despierto mientras yace en la cama. Todavía puede sentir los lugares en su piel donde Viktor y Yuuri lo tocaron, todavía puede sentir donde lo besaron. Es estúpido que se preocupe tanto por esto, ya que le lleva cada onza de su fuerza de voluntad convencerse a sí mismo de que es sólo un gesto amistoso. Es estúpido que cuando dicen te amamos y su entusiasmo por pasar tiempo con él lo vuelvan un lío insalvable. Lo más estúpido de todo es el hecho de que no puede dejar de pensar en ellos, deseando ser más importante para ellos. Se tienen el uno al otro en primer lugar, y él es su tercera rueda. Si bien nunca lo hicieron sentir de esa manera, oh, no, todo lo contrario, él simplemente sabe que eso es lo que es. Comparten cada faceta de su vida juntos, y tiene suerte de tener destellos. Es codicioso y lo sabe y la culpa lo devora vivo porque no puede estar agradecido por lo que tiene, pero cada centímetro de su alma arde por más, porque los ama. Él los ama a los dos. No como amigos, no como familia, pero en la forma en que se aman.

Amor. El los ama. El reconocimiento lo rompe en un sudor frío. Él no puede amarlos, no así. ¿Él siquiera sabe lo que es el amor? Ciertamente no lo hace. Nunca había sentido amor por nadie, así que seguramente no puede sentirlo por dos personas, dos personas casadas, al mismo tiempo. Su enamoramiento con Yuuri era sólo eso, un enamoramiento, un enamoramiento tonto que nunca pudo superar. Sus sentimientos hacia Viktor están un poco más allá del culto al héroe glorificado de sus días Junior. Sus sentimientos por ellos ciertamente no son amor, solo un crush infantil no resuelto.

Aun así, las oleadas de pánico se resquebrajan en él, necesita resolver esto ahora. Yuri necesita respuestas ahora, en este momento, a las tres de la mañana para que pueda seguir con su vida. Entonces hace lo único que se le ocurre hacer en una situación así, llama a Otabek. Otabek seguramente lo perdonará por llamar a una hora tan impía, y seguramente le dirá que sus sentimientos no son amor y que puede seguir adelante con su vida y reanudar su amistad con Viktor y Yuuri como siempre.

Sorprendentemente, Otabek contesta el teléfono. Aún más sorprendentemente, su saludo suena alerta, como si ni siquiera estuviera durmiendo. Lo que sea, bien, esa es una cosa menos de la que sentirse culpable.

Yuri ni siquiera se molesta en devolverle sus saludos; él sólo corta directamente a la persecución.

— ¿Cómo sabes que estás enamorado?

— Yuri, ¿estás enamorado? — Es la respuesta de Otabek.

Eso es realmente útil.

— Si lo supiera, no te estaría preguntando a las tres de la mañana.

Otabek se ríe ya que prácticamente puede escuchar el movimiento de los ojos en la voz de Yuri.

— Si tienes que preguntar, probablemente estés enamorado.

— ¡Eso no es útil! — Si fuera posible gritar y lloriquear al mismo tiempo, Yuri ciertamente lo logró.

— ¡Nunca he estado enamorado! ¡No sé cómo se siente el amor! ¡Se supone que debes ayudarme con esto, Beka!

—Háblame de eso entonces — responde Otabek, — ¿Quién es la persona afortunada? La forma en que hables sobre eso me dirá todo, y luego podré compartir mi sabiduría y dejarte saber si estás enamorado o no — De verdad, solo le está siguiendo la corriente en este punto; él ya sabe que Yuri está enamorado de quien le está causando esta crisis. Yuri no admite sus sentimientos libremente, así que para que venga y pregunte si está enamorado, definitivamente lo tenía mal.

Fue entonces cuando Yuri aplaudió porque no era sólo una "persona afortunada". Eran dos personas, y estaban casados, han estado casados. De repente se arrepiente de haber llamado a Otabek, porque ahora tiene que admitir en voz alta lo mucho que la jodió y se enfrentó cara a cara con cuán imposibles son sus posibilidades.

Otabek tampoco está tomando el silencio de Yuri.

— ¿Y bien? — Dice.

— En realidad...— Yuri comienza a decir mientras se toma la piel de su pulgar — No te dejes llevar por la emoción, pero no es sólo una persona.

— Continua.

— Son dos personas.

— Eso podría ser más complicado, pero es más común de lo que probablemente piensas.

— No, Beka, no entiendes — Yuri comienza a decir: — Lo sé, pero… — su voz se convierte en un susurro, como si estuviera tratando de ocultar lo que viene después— Están casados.

Sin perder el ritmo, Otabek inmediatamente dice:

— Son Viktor y Yuuri, ¿no es así? —Para la mayoría de la gente, Yuri puede parecer tan impredecible como el clima, pero para aquellos que realmente lo conocen, él es un reloj.

Yuri asiente tímidamente con la cabeza, olvidando momentáneamente que está hablando por teléfono y Otabek no puede verlo.

— No sé qué hacer — su voz es tranquila, pero sus emociones suenan más fuertes que cualquier otra cosa.

Sin esperar a que Otabek diga nada en respuesta, Yuri vomita las palabras. Él le dice a Otabek todo. Los toques, los besos, el te amo, lo cerca que estaban cuando entrenaron juntos en San Petersburgo. Le cuenta sobre Viktor llamándolo una de sus personas favoritas junto a Yuuri, y cuánto desea que lo amen de la manera en que él los ama. Él escucha cuando llama sus sentimientos hacia ellos crush infantil no resuelto, y no dice nada cuando puede escuchar a Yuri comenzar a llorar de frustración por su situación aparentemente imposible de resolver.

— Odio esto. Esto es estúpido. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? — Yuri murmura.

— Diles. Realmente creo que deberías contarles. Creo... — Hace una pausa por un momento, tratando de pensar cómo decir lo que quiere decir de una manera que no hará que Yuri se ponga a la defensiva. Después de unos segundos, decide que no importa.— Creo que te quieren más de lo que crees.

El escuchar a Otabek decirlo asfixia a Yuri.

— No digas cosas así — murmura.

—Yuri…

— Tal vez me aman más de lo que creo. Demonios, sé que me aman, es sólo que no en la forma en que quiero que me amen. Estoy siendo egoísta.

— ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de decirles?

¿Por qué tiene tanto miedo de decirles? Qué pregunta tan cargada. Él realmente se ríe de eso.

— ¿Por qué? Porque ahora mismo tengo la esperanza de que tal vez mis sentimientos sean mutuos. No es mucho, pero está allí, especialmente después de esta noche. Pero, ¿y si estoy equivocado? ¿Cómo me recupero de eso? En este momento tengo algo, y estoy contento, realmente lo estoy, pero si rechazan mis sentimientos, no sé lo que haría. No creo que pueda seguir viéndolos, y eso es lo último que quiero. Los quiero en mi vida.

— Ya veo. Sabes que eventualmente lo sabrán, o simplemente te hará sentir miserable. Al final, algo tiene que ceder, y no creo que necesites complicar la situación más ocultando tus sentimientos — A juzgar por lo que Yuri le ha contado hasta ahora, tiene la sospecha de que ya está en su poder la forma de resolverlo, si es que aún no lo han hecho. En todo caso, sospecha que están esperando que Yuri rompa el hielo, ya que Yuri es Yuri y puede ser un poco... raro con esas cosas.

— He lidiado con mis sentimientos por Viktor desde que tenía doce años, he tenido sentimientos por Yuuri desde que tenía catorce. He tratado con ellos por tanto tiempo. Eventualmente tienen que irse, ¿verdad?

Otabek suspira, sorprendido de cuán profunda puede ser la negación de Yuri.

— Odio decírtelo, pero no creo que tus sentimientos desaparezcan mágicamente, especialmente si los has tenido por tanto tiempo. En todo caso, seguirán creciendo, por lo que debes hablar con ellos.

Yuri simplemente responde:

— Estoy tan jodido — No quiere pensar en que sus sentimientos crezcan, ni nada por el estilo. Oh, cómo desearía poder volver a vivir en la ignorancia como lo hizo cuando todos vivieron juntos en San Petersburgo, donde estaba satisfecho con lo que tenía, antes de volverse codicioso y necesitar más.

— Al menos piensa en decirles, ¿está bien? No tienes que hacerlo mañana, pero por favor habla con ellos antes de hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas.

El agotamiento pesa de repente en sus huesos. Las emociones son agotadoras, sólo quiere dormir e ignorar todo.

— Sí, sí. Creo que puedo hacer eso. Estoy realmente cansado de repente, así que voy a tratar de ir a la cama. Pero sí umm... gracias por escucharme. Me ayudó sacarlo de mi pecho, supongo.

— Espero que consideres lo que dije acerca de decirles, seriamente.

— Sí, lo haré — Yuri dice, pero los dos saben que no es del todo cierto. — Creo que realmente estoy enamorada de ellos... y probablemente lo haya estado por bastante tiempo. Ugh. Qué fastidio.

— Estarás bien. Buenas noches, Yura. — Otabek no es realmente una persona de trivialidades estúpidas, pero realmente cree que la situación tendrá un final feliz siempre y cuando Yuri no se asuste y arruine todo. Hace una nota mental para controlarlo un poco más a menudo de lo que normalmente lo haría en las próximas semanas, sólo para asegurarse de que no está destruyendo su oportunidad de felicidad.

— Sí, buenas noches.

A pesar de estar agotado, Yuri todavía no puede conciliar el sueño. En cambio, su cerebro parece empeñado en crear escenarios inventados en su cabeza en lugar de dormir. Sin embargo, hablar con Otabek ayudó con una cosa, y eso confirmaba el hecho de que estaba realmente enamorado de Viktor y Yuuri. Por mucho que odie admitirlo, sabe que Otabek tiene razón en que sus sentimientos no desaparecerán mágicamente. Tal vez ... Tal vez sólo necesita tiempo lejos de ellos. Ha estado pasando demasiado tiempo con ellos, tal vez la distancia matará sus sentimientos de una vez por todas. En San Petersburgo, estuvo bien que pasaran todo ese tiempo juntos porque él felizmente desconocía su amor por ellos, pero ahora sus sentimientos lo estaban golpeando en la cabeza.

Crear distancia entre ellos ... era exactamente lo contrario de lo que Otabek sugirió, y ya puede escuchar a Otabek gritándole por su decisión. Lo sentía por Beka, pero él simplemente no puede decirles. Eso es demasiado riesgo. Ignorarlos les dolerá por un tiempo, pero al menos podrá superar sus sentimientos y luego pueden continuar siendo amigos y la vida continuará normalmente.

Realmente, es la única forma.

Afortunadamente, la temporada de competición está a la vuelta de la esquina y él viajará pronto, por lo que tiene una razón perfectamente válida para distanciarse. Mientras él no les hable en absoluto durante el último tramo de entrenamiento y durante la temporada, cuando termine la temporada, ¡debe ser excelente! ¿Verdad?

Lo que él no anticipó es cuán difícil sería rechazar sus ofertas para pasar tiempo juntos.

— Oye, sé que la temporada de competición es pronto y probablemente estés entrenando, pero Yuri y yo estamos libres mañana si quieres cenar con nosotros.

Uf, no le encantaría nada más que cenar con ellos. Pero sabe que pasar un tiempo con ellos pone en peligro todo su plan, por lo que le envía un mensaje de texto:

— ¡Ojalá pudiera! Pero no puedo. Necesito enfocarme en perfeccionar esta secuencia de salto.

No es una mentira si es verdad a medias, ¿verdad?

— ¡Está bien! Entendemos. Recuerda tomar descansos y cuídate. Yuuri dice que no te excedas. ¡Te amamos! ¡Te veo pronto!

Oh, Viktor. Por favor no digas eso. No hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es.

Afortunadamente, al ser patinadores profesionales retirados, entienden la importancia de la práctica justo antes de que comience la temporada. No piensan en nada acerca de que Yuri se aleja de ellos, y no parecen sospechar que es nada más que el hecho de que Yuri haya entrenado más tiempo.

Sin embargo, la comunicación a través de mensajes de texto, por muy pocos y tan lejos que sean sus mensajes, vuelve loco a Yuri. Él quiere escuchar sus voces, quiere invadir su hogar, quiere forjarse su presencia en su vida. Tiene muy poco tiempo libre precioso, y no le gustaría nada más que gastarlo con Viktor y Yuuri, pero sus sentimientos no desaparecerán si lo hace, por lo que muerde la bala y sigue diciéndoles que no puede.

Lo más difícil llega la noche antes de su vuelo. Está recostado en el sofá con su gato, sólo medio prestando atención a la televisión. Su teléfono suena, y cuando ve el nombre de Viktor en la identificación de la persona que llama, sus labios se curvan automáticamente en la sonrisa más amplia, porque Dios mío los extraña tanto y quiere hablar con ellos, pero rápidamente frunce el ceño cuando se da cuenta, no puede, él no debería. Su tono de llamada hace eco en toda la sala mientras su dedo se mueve sobre el botón de aceptar llamada. Probablemente quieran desearle suerte, y a él no le gustaría nada más que escuchar eso. Pero no, debe ser fuerte. No debe responder.

Cuando su teléfono deja de sonar y ve que tiene un nuevo correo de voz, se siente como la victoria más insatisfactoria. Lo deja abatido, y la sensación sólo se agrava cuando borra su mensaje de voz sin siquiera escucharlo porque dios, si escucha sus voces ahora, su resolución se romperá y los llamará de regreso allí mismo y todo habrá sido para nada.

La competencia de este año se siente especialmente sola sin ellos, sin contar con su apoyo. Sabe que están viendo sus programas, sabe que lo han estado llamando y le han enviado mensajes de texto, sabe que tiene su apoyo, pero ha llegado al punto en que incluso leer sus textos es demasiado: los borra sin abrirlos.

Afortunadamente, Otabek está allí para ayudar a aliviar la soledad.

Van a cenar una noche antes de la final, y Otabek pregunta:

— Entonces, ¿cómo van las cosas con Viktor y Yuuri? ¿Ya has hablado con ellos?

Yuri agarra su tenedor con demasiada agresividad. Esta no es una conversación que quiere tener ahora o nunca.

— Bueno, bueno, sobre eso ...— comienza a decir, abrazándose a sí mismo por las palabras de castigo que sabe que Otabek le dará una vez que le cuente todo.

— En realidad, es inteligente esperar hasta que termine la temporada, no te culpo por no haberlo hecho todavía.

Fácilmente podría seguir con esto, convencer a Otabek de que era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, pero al mismo tiempo, eso no es lo que quiere. Tiene dudas de que su estúpido plan esté funcionando, porque se encuentra a sí mismo pensando en esos dos más que nunca, incluso más de lo que pensaba antes de que se le ocurriera el genial plan para ignorarlos.

Una risa nerviosa escapa de sus labios, y Otabek inmediatamente dice:

— Oh, no, yo conozco esa risa. ¿Qué hiciste?

— Esa es la cosa, no he hecho nada. He estado ignorándolos. No los he visto ni hablado con ellos desde antes de que comenzara la temporada. Les dije que estaba ocupado entrenando, lo cual era cierto, pero luego fue demasiado para seguir diciéndoles que no, así que comencé a ignorarlos. Luego fue demasiado leer sus mensajes de texto cuando me decían que me extrañaban y que me amaban, así que comencé a borrarlos sin leerlos ...

Otabek sólo le da a Yuri la mirada más inexpresiva que puede reunir humanamente. Increíble.

— Bien, ¿y cómo te funciona eso?

— ¡No me mires así, Beka! — Grita Yuri. — Solo pensé que si los ignoraba, mis sentimientos desaparecerían y me desenamoraría. Realmente es la mejor solución para todos nosotros.

— Bien, ¿y cómo te está funcionando eso? ¿Estás dejando de sentir amor?

Yuri mira su plato mientras nerviosamente hurga la comida con su tenedor.

— No funcionó exactamente como esperaba. Los extraño mucho, no puedo dejar de pensar en ellos. Pienso en ellos más de lo que he hecho antes. Sé que me extrañan también, porque me envían mensajes de texto y me llaman mucho estos días.

La cara de Otabek se suaviza mientras escucha hablar a Yuri. Sí, está molesto y frustrado por la forma en que Yuri lo está manejando, pero los sentimientos y la vulnerabilidad nunca han sido su fuerte, y como su amigo, no le gustaría nada más que ayudarlo a superar esto.

— Yuri ... sé que no crees que tus sentimientos sean mutuos, pero, ¿alguna vez te has detenido a pensar cómo se sentirían? Sé que asumes que no sienten lo mismo por ti, y sé que tienes miedo de arruinar tu relación con ellos por lo importantes que son para ti, pero por favor escúchame cuando te digo que estás arruinando su relación más por distanciarte.

— La he cagado, ¿no? — Es menos una pregunta y más una declaración.

— Estoy seguro de que están acostumbrados, y estoy seguro de que te perdonarán. Pero por favor, háblales.

Cuenta con Otabek para saber siempre qué decir y para hacerle ver el error de sus actos.

— Lo haré, de hecho lo prometo esta vez. Promesa del dedo meñique.

A pesar de que sus intenciones eran menos que puras, todo el tiempo extra que Yuri pasó en la pista valió la pena. Claro, no es como si ya no estuviera trabajando duro, pero evitar a Yuuri y Viktor seguramente ayudó un poco. Aun así, a pesar de esa pequeña advertencia, disfrutó con su victoria y no podía esperar para celebrarla con ellos, es decir, una vez que realmente les hable.

Después de las celebraciones y festividades, Yuri hace su camino de regreso a la habitación del hotel y revisa su teléfono. El alivio inunda su cuerpo por primera vez en mucho tiempo cuando ve que tiene un mensaje de texto de Yuuri. Por una vez, él no lo borra.

 _¡Felicidades por tu oro! ¡Sabíamos que podías hacerlo! Estamos muy contentos de que todo el entrenamiento haya valido la pena. Aunque te extrañamos, realmente lo hacemos. Nuestra casa no es lo mismo sin ti, y ver tus decoraciones por todos lados hace que te extrañemos más. Habla con nosotros pronto, ¿está bien?_

Sin perder ni un momento, los llama. Les debe una disculpa y una explicación, y merecen escucharlo directamente de él y no a través de un texto.

El corazón de Yuri late frenéticamente mientras espera que uno de ellos responda. Él ni siquiera sabe lo que quiere decir, sólo quiere arreglar la distancia que causó entre ellos, quiere decirles todo porque maldita sea, merecen saber la verdad y no ser ignorados mientras Yuri se pudre en su propia inseguridad.

— ¡Yuri! — La alegre voz de Yuuri es música para sus oídos. En el fondo, puede escuchar a Viktor decir:

— ¡Oh! ¡¿Yuri está hablando por teléfono?! — Suena muy emocionado, como un perro cachorro saludando a su dueño después de haber estado lejos por un largo tiempo.

— Les debo una disculpa a ambos — dice Yuri sin esperar a que comiencen la conversación. —Prometo que cuando regrese a Rusia, te contaré todo. Yo ... No he sido del todo honesto. Y lo siento, pero esta es una conversación que necesito tener con ustedes dos en persona. Pero, por favor, sé que los extraño tanto a ustedes dos. Y por favor, no aceptes mi disculpa hasta que te diga lo que tengo que decir.

— Estábamos tan preocupados por ti —Yuuri comienza a decir — Temíamos que pudiéramos haberte molestado o hecho sentir incómodo. Al principio pensamos que era sólo porque estabas entrenando, pero una vez que comenzó la temporada y aún no hablabas con nosotros, supimos que algo andaba mal, pero no pudimos averiguar qué.

Antes de que Yuri pueda responder, Viktor dice:

— Estamos contentos de que estés bien, y nos gustaría nada más que escuchar lo que tienes que decir. Cuando llegues a casa, todos celebraremos juntos, ¿suena bien?

Es agridulce, la pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Yuri en este momento.

— Sí, eso suena bien. Me gustaría eso. Los veo a ambos pronto.

El viaje a su apartamento es agonizante. Por mucho que le hubiera gustado ir a verlos el día que regresó a Rusia, su cuerpo tenía otras cosas en mente. Siempre ha sido muy susceptible al jet lag, y el estrés adicional de tener esta conversación con ellos parece haber empeorado esta vez.

Pero lo único que importa es que ahora que está aquí,de pie frente a la puerta de su departamento, listo para derramar sus agallas sobre ellos, o al menos tan listo como siempre lo está.

Viktor y Yuuri no pierden el tiempo abriendo la puerta después de que suena el timbre, y le da un gran abrazo cuando lo ven en la puerta de su casa. Makkachin se une también, saltando sobre Yuri y ladrando con entusiasmo.

— ¡Es tan bueno verte de nuevo! — Dicen, abrazándolo y apenas dándole espacio para entrar a su casa. Yuri los abraza a los dos también, tanto la excitación como el nerviosismo pulsando a través de su cuerpo.

— Me alegra que me extrañaran tanto como los extrañé a los dos — dice. Está tratando de mantener su corazón alegre, tratando de evitar que sus nervios se muestren.

Viktor toma excitadamente las manos de Yuri y lo arrastra hacia el sofá.

— Por favor, ponte cómodo. Sé que tienes cosas que quieres decirnos, pero déjame hacer un té primero. Queremos escuchar todo lo que tienes que decir.

El té es bueno. El té ayudaría a calmar sus furiosos pensamientos.

—Sabes lo que me gusta, ¿verdad?

— Por supuesto que sí, ¿por quién me tomas? — Dice Viktor mientras desaparece en la cocina.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo de regreso?— Pregunta Yuuri.

— Aburrido, pero el jet lag fue terrible esta vez. Quería verlos antes, pero simplemente no pude.

Yuuri asiente.

— Comprensible. Estamos contentos de que puedas venir, independientemente.

Hacen una pequeña charla hasta que Viktor sale de la cocina con su té. Yuri se encuentra a sí mismo agarrando su taza, el calor de la cerámica es una sensación reconfortante. Él no tiene idea de qué decir, no tiene idea de cómo empezar. Hay tanto que quiere decir, pero tiene muy poca idea de cómo decirlo.

— Yo … — comienza a decir mientras ambos se acomodan en sus asientos — Les debo una disculpa, por ignorarlos tanto. Estaba pasando por algunas cosas y no sabía qué hacer.

Ambos asienten, instándolo a continuar con su silencio.

Las manos de Yuri comienzan a temblar, y él agarra su taza con más fuerza para ocultar el hecho.

— Ustedes dos son muy importantes para mí, y tenía miedo de mis propios sentimientos. Siempre han sido importantes para mí, los dos, desde que era joven, estúpido e imprudente. Pero cuando ustedes dos se mudaron juntos, comencé a sentirme diferente. Yo ... me puse celoso.

Celos, eso es lo que sintió cuando vio su nuevo hogar por primera vez. Recuerda la sensación tan clara como el día, y cómo deseaba no sentir una emoción tan terrible en lo que debería ser un momento feliz.

— Al principio no sabía por qué. Ni siquiera sé de qué estaba celoso, ni de ustedes, ni de ninguno de los dos al mismo tiempo. Estaba celoso de que se tuvieran el uno al otro, que se sintieran tan enamorados el uno con el otro. — _Porque también me sentía enamorado de ustedes, pero_ _se tenían el uno al otro y realmente no me necesitaban como yo los necesitaba_. Quiere decir, pero muerde ese pensamiento y se lo traga.

Toma un sorbo de su té, postergando y reuniendo sus próximos pensamientos.

— Entonces comenzaron a ser afectuosos conmigo, pero se sintió diferente a San Petersburgo. Se sentía mucho más íntimo, y no sabía qué hacer. Y sólo quería más, me volví codicioso. Y por mucho que odie decirlo, me sentí un poco resentido porque ... seguramente ... — Bebe más de su té, tratando de no ahogarse con su próximo pensamiento. _Porque seguramente no lo decían en la forma en que lo necesitaba_.

— Seguramente fue sólo un gesto amistoso, no significaba nada, eso es lo que me dije a mí mismo — es lo que Yuri termina diciendo — Pero esa idea me dolió más. Porque yo ... no quería que fuera sólo un gesto amistoso. Yo quería que significara algo. Veo la forma en que se miran el uno al otro, y está tan lleno de amor. Y a veces los veo a los dos mirándome de esa manera, y duele porque ... porque ... — Mierda, no iba a comenzar a llorar. Ya se estaba convirtiendo en un tonto.

Los tres se quedan en un silencio ansioso, esperando que alguien diga algo. Todos saben a dónde va esto, y de repente están a punto de hablar de años de sentimientos no expresados.

Yuuri habla primero.

—Yuri, ¿de verdad...? — Su voz se apaga, y afortunadamente Viktor se levanta y dice las palabras que Yuuri y Yuri son incapaces de decir.

— ¿Nos amas?

— Desde que era un jodido niño — murmura Yuri mientras se limpia los ojos. — Cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos, cuando le puse nombre, me asusté. Se tienen el uno al otro, y me sentí tan solo, resentido y celoso. Y luego ustedes me muestran amor, y me dio esperanza de que tal vez, tal vez mis sentimientos eran correspondidos. Quizástambién me amaban de esa manera, pero eso también me asustó, porque si estuviese equivocado. Yo sólo... No pude manejar ese rechazo. Así que decidí que tal vez, sólo que tal vez si dejaba de hablar con ustedes, los sentimientos se irían y podría seguir adelante con mi vida.

La risa repentina de Viktor sorprende a todos en la sala.

— ¡Pero lo último que queremos es que sigas con tu vida!

Yuri mira a Viktor, confundido.

— ¿Eh?

Yuuri extiende la mano sobre la mesa y agarra suavemente las manos temblorosas de Yuri. El primer instinto de Yuri es rechazar su toque, pero dios, lo extrañaba.

— Nosotros también te queremos, Yuri. Te amo de la misma manera que amo a Viktor, y Viktor te ama de la manera en que me ama. No queríamos nada más que fueras parte de nuestra vida, y nuestra casa siempre se siente más como en casa cuando estás aquí. Cuando no estás aquí, falta algo.

— Estábamos confundidos al principio, no podíamos averiguar dónde encajaba exactamente. Al principio eras nuestro amigo, pero a lo largo de los años ha crecido hasta convertirse en algo más. Pensamos que era extraño, estamos casados y tenemos sentimientos por ti, fuertes sentimientos al respecto. Pero como tú, teníamos miedo del rechazo.

— Eres insustituible, Yuri. No podíamos soportar la idea de perderte para siempre. Cuando de repente dejaste de hablar con nosotros, pensamos que lo habíamos arruinado todo.— Cuando Yuri mira hacia arriba, ve que los ojos de Yuuri se están desgarrando, y Yuri inmediatamente siente que sus propios ojos comienzan a llorar nuevamente.

—Idiotas, dejen de llorar, me están haciendo llorar. ¡Todos lloramos por la misma tontería!

Viktor se levanta y se sienta al lado de Yuuri, envolviendo inmediatamente su cuerpo en un abrazo en el sofá.

—Te amamos, Yuri. Realmente lo hacemos. Queremos decírtelo hasta que estés cansado de escucharlo.

— Joder, yo también te amo. Vosotros dos. Desde que era un niño estúpido, y ahora soy un estúpido adulto y todavía los amo — Yuri dice, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Viktor. Él no se molesta en tratar de detener las lágrimas ahora. Hay tanto alivio y alegría recorriendo su cuerpo, y sin embargo, todo lo que puede hacer es llorar de pura felicidad.

Yuuri toma asiento junto a Yuri en el sofá, abrazándolo mientras besa la parte posterior del cuello de Yuri.

— Yura, ¿serás nuestro novio? ¿Te unirás a nuestra familia?

Yuri se da vuelta, todavía está en los brazos de Viktor y le da a Yuuri un beso en los labios, y luego hace lo mismo con Viktor.

— Ni siquiera tienes que preguntar. Ahora estás atrapado conmigo, para siempre.

Ambos se inclinan, besando sus mejillas y sosteniéndolo cerca.

— No lo querríamos de otra manera.


End file.
